youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze The Movie Fan
Blaze The Movie Fan (born ) is a YouTube user who makes variety of different videos on his channel. The main subject of his channel is movies, hence his name. He is also a huge fan of the Pokémon franchise. History YouTube career 2006 Blaze started in 2006 with the name BlazikenMaster. Back then he couldn't take any criticism at all and was disrespectful to anybody who didn't like his content. He mainly made video game related videos back then. 2007 In 2007 he made movie reviews, but all his vlogs were uncut meaning they had long pauses. But for the most part he still made mostly video game videos. From the Pokémon games and Grand Theft Auto games. The videos he made back then were on a very bad quality since he couldn't take criticism. He also made a Pokémon series called Pokémon Crime Stories which led to the series Pokémon Gangster. He also made vlogs outside of movie reviews, but they were at a bad quality. 2008 In late 2008 he restarted his channel and deleted all the videos he made. Despite that, the quality of his videos weren't much better since he still couldn't take criticism back then. 2009 In 2009 Blaze started making videos titled me drinking coca-cola, which were just him drinking coke and talk about nothing, despite that many people enjoyed these videos. This year also marks the first time Blaze made videos outside his own room, in fact he started making trip videos that year, which is something he did once at least once a year from that point on. Usually during summer. 2010 2010 was the year Blaze made his first skit video, which was titled Blaze Vs. A Troll, that was well received and since then he made them regularly. He also made his first commentary on another YouTube video back then, which was on TheArchfiend. Since then he made commentaries on a regular basis. This is also the year Blaze started cutting pauses from his videos and use movie posters in his movie reviews. Near the end of 2010 Blaze decided to keep his old channel (known as BlazikenMaster back then) and only upload his series Pokémon Gangster there, and upload anything else he makes on a new channel titled BlazeTheMovieFan. Everything that has nothing to do with Pokémon Gangster was made unlisted so he could reupload it on a later day. He also uploaded videos talking about his dreams. 2011 In early 2011 he made the channel BlazesArchives, which was a channel where he uploads old videos. Nothing else worth noting happened that year. 2012 2012 is the year where Blaze finally learned to take criticism. He learned that it is ok if people don't like his videos. Not only could he take criticism back then he also welcomed it. He also made his first episode review (or at leas the first one you can still find) in 2012. It was the only one he made that year. By the end of 2012 he stopped making commentaries on other YouTube videos. The end of 2012 is also where his series Pokémon Gangster ended, but a few days before 2013 began he started a sequel series called Blaze's Pokémon Adventures. By the end of 2012 he stopped making videos talking about his dreams. 2013 2013 was a big year for Blaze The Movie Fan, That's the year where episode reviews became frequent on his channel. And it's also the year where he got more respect from the movie fan community, and many people considered him a good movie reviewer. 2014 In 2014 Blaze started to make spoiler movie reviews, he didn't make them frequently, and still doesn't, but he does do that sometimes. He only made spoiler reviews of movies he loved. Also, the same year he tried doing song reviews, which he did 3 of, but stopped doing it due to the fact that his third song review didn't get much attention and many dislikes. 2015 In 2015 Blaze's spoiler reviews and episode reviews improved in quality since that was the year he used more images, and also clips from the episode or the movie. Later that year he returned to making commentaries on other YouTube videos, but quit later the same year. There was also an update to his archive channel where he decided to use that channel to analyze old videos. Both good and bad. This year also marks the first time he did a spoiler review of a movie he hates. He made a video explaining why he's done with videos about his dream, but returned to it later that year, but he only made one video like that. By the end of the year after retiring his Gruntz let's play videos, he rebooted that series by making a Gruntz series with skits in them. 2016 In 2016 Blaze decided to stop using his channel Blaze's Archives to analyze videos simply because they're old and put it back to the original intent. To reupload videos he's ashamed of. 2016 was a big year for Blaze as he brought up many series from the past. First it's his eating videos which he hasn't done on a regular basis since 2012. Second is his commentaries on other videos, which he stopped doing by the end of 2015. And finally he brought back his videos about his dreams. He has got some controversy in the commentary community, more so than any year prior, which he doesn't mind since he can take the heat. Later on he felt that he was losing interests in the Pokémon games, in fact he asked his fans if he should buy the new Pokémon games or not, which most people voted yes. Near the end of the year Blaze decided to return to making list videos on a regular basis. Personal life Most of Blaze's personal life is private, but there is still something. When Blaze was a kid he was in Langholtsskóli, and was very satisfied with that school. On the Internet during his teenage years he had no idea how to follow rules and in return got banned from most sites he went to. YouTube was the only site where he didn't get into trouble. He also wanted to become a movie director, but that didn't go anywhere. Later he was part of a mainstream TV program called Með Okkar Augum (With Our Eyes) which was an interview show that tried proving that people with disability are just like everyone else. He quit that show in order to focus on his YouTube career. The kinds of videos he makes On his main channel Movie reviews Blaze makes two movie reviews a week, he reviews an old movie on Wednesdays and new movies on Fridays. Except when there is a month dedicated to something, in that case he reviews an old movie every day divided by 5 that fits his theme. But on Fridays he still reviews a new movie (unless it's one of these days divided by 5.) Skit videos Blaze makes videos where he interacts with fictional characters. His most notable videos with skits are his series Inside-a-movie which are original series. Not all the skit videos are about him though, he sometimes makes videos where he puts fictional characters into crazy situations where he doesn't appear in the video at all. Episode reviews Blaze reviews an episode of a TV show every Monday. (except if a video he makes on a Saturday takes him longer to make than he expected or if it's a month dedicated to something.) Since he's a big fan of animation, most of his episode reviews are on animated episodes, but he sometimes reviews a live action episode. Pokémon Discussion Videos As Blaze is a big Pokémon fan, he makes a lot of Pokémon related videos. Skits, his series, episode reviews, the list goes on. But there is one type of videos that's dedicated to talking about something Pokémon related and that's Pokémon Discussion videos, he mainly talks about something regarding the games, or the species themselves in these videos. Let's Plays Even though let's plays aren't anywhere near one of the videos Blaze makes most frequently, he still makes them occasionally. He's made let's plays of Gruntz, New Super Mario Bros. 2 for the 3DS, Jazz Jackrabbit 2, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and many others. Meet My Friend Occasionally Blaze makes "meet my friend" videos which are videos where he has interviews with his friends. Whether it be Internet friends, fictional characters or people he knows in real life. The three people he makes meet my friend videos on most frequently are Hulli, Gummi and Ingimar, all three of which are very good friends of his, and friends he knows in real life. These series are some of his popular series on his channel, especially the ones on Ingimar and Gummi. Movie Discussion Videos Movie discussion videos were videos where Blaze talked about specific subjects regarding movies, or sometimes talks about a specific movie which doesn't have to do with reviewing the movie itself, such as when he defends movies he likes. List Videos Blaze also makes list videos a lot, usually a top 15 video. He also sometimes makes a top 5 video, they can be about Pokémon, movies, TV shows and sometimes even about real life things. Commentaries on other videos Those are videos where Blaze shows a YouTube video and cuts from it to give his thoughts on said video. Blaze's Gruntz Adventures This is a series where Blaze is stuck in the Gruntz world and has to find a way back home. Blaze's Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Adventures This is a let's play, but more than that. It also has some skits and a commentary on the cutscenes. On his Blaze's Pokémon Adventures channel Blaze's Pokémon Adventures Blaze's Pokémon Adventures is a series that takes place in the Pokémon World. The Pokémon World of that series is based on the one in the Pokémon anime. Except it isn't just about Pokémon. In fact many fictional characters from other media appear in the show. The series are about a 37 year old Pokémon trainer who goes on many crazy adventures in the Pokémon World. And in this series earth is another planet you can go to with space rockets. Blaze's Early Pokémon Adventures This is a prequel series to Blaze's Pokémon Adventures which tells the story of his adventures back when he was 10. As the series progress we will see him become an adult, but that hasn't happened in that series yet. Retired series Song reviews Blaze used to make song reviews, but considering he isn't much of a music fan, he doesn't make these anymore. But he did review a few songs back when he made reviews like that. Pokémon Gangster Pokémon Gangster was a series where Blaze was a member of Team Magma. But despite that he was more of an anti-hero than a criminal. He went on many adventures with his partner Kevin. When this series ended it was replaced by Blaze's Pokémon Adventures. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Icelantic YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers